


Emerald Takes On Cinder

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: A chance encounter with some sort of Grimm Flower leaves Emerald with an ever-growing cock. With this new appendage, the thief decides to take something she’s always been wanting: Cinder





	Emerald Takes On Cinder

Salem’s domain was a interesting place that few people had ever been to. Darkness loomed over the entire location, with a seemingly dark red sky. This place was the breeding ground for every single Grimm across Remnant. Every Beowolf, Ursa, Death Stalker, Beringel, and Nuckelavee started off here. Now, Salem’s domain was an extremely exclusive area, as only her most trusted lieutenants were allowed to enter and stay there. One of those lieutenants who were granted the grandiose privilege of staying there was the current Fall Maiden: Cinder Fall.

Cinder had proven to be a great servant for Salem, as she had successfully completed phase one of their plan to destroy the world of Remnant. With Cinder posing as a Haven student, she was able to infiltrate Beacon, destroy the school, become the Fall Maiden, and most importantly: killed Professor Ozpin. With all of those accomplishments, Salem wasn’t even angry that Cinder had taken a loss to a silver eyed warrior, for the good far outweighed the bad. However, Cinder was still only one person, and she didn’t do it alone. Enter her loyal underling, Emerald Sustrai.

Now, Emerald was a lot different than everyone who resided in Salem’s domain. Unlike Tyrian, she didn’t blindly follow Salem like a psychopath, and unlike Hazel, she wasn’t there because of a personal vendetta. No, Emerald was there for one thing, and that was Cinder. The green haired thief owed everything she had to Cinder. Without Cinder, Emerald knew for sure that she’d be some lowlife street rat for the rest of her days. But she was lucky enough to be found by the Fall Maiden, and it didn’t take long for Emerald’s feelings for Cinder to go from gratitude to love.

However, if there was one thing Emerald knew about Cinder, it was that she wasn’t interested in such emotions. Because of this, Emerald found herself swooning over someone she never would be able to have. Or so she thought. For one day, Emerald’s entire relationship would change, and whether it was for better or for worse still remained to be seen.

It all started one day when Emerald had an unsettling confrontation with Tyrian. Her encounter with the scorpion Faunus was so bad that Emerald actually felt the need to leave the castle and take a walk outside to clear her head. Now, she hadn’t gone out of the castle a lot, so she did make sure to tread carefully as she explored. However, Emerald was a curious girl, and the thief often found herself wandering about whenever something interesting caught her eye.

A singular flower in the barren and black wasteland with pink petals stood out like a sore thumb. With curiosity that could kill a cat, Emerald walked over to it. This was something you didn’t see everyday, especially where Salem lived. Squatting down, Emerald observed this strange plant up close and personal, looking it over before staring directly into its center. However, the moment she did so, the flower sprung to life and stared back at her before spraying some sort of mist into her face before retreating into the ground.

Emerald coughed and sputtered as the fumes invaded her nostrils and entered her lungs. She waved the remaining fumes out of the air, but she soon lost consciousness and fell onto her back, everything going black. Emerald was out for what felt like hours, but it wasn’t long before she eventually awoke. When she did, she looked around and realized she was back in Salem’s castle, lying in her bed. What surprised the green haired thief, was the fact that sitting at the edge of her bed was none other than Cinder Fall.

A slight gasp escaped Emerald’s throat as she sat up in the bed, her movement telling Cinder that she was awake. Now knowing her subordinate was awake, Cinder turned around and stood up, looking at Emerald with an angered look on her face.

“Emerald, what are you doing leaving the castle? I thought I made myself clear when I said you are to stay indoors until our next mission?” scolded Cinder. “Then, you pass out and Hazel has to drag you back in here! I am incredibly disappointed in you! I’m restricting your privileges now, you’re forbidden from leaving your room unless I specifically allow it!”

As Emerald was scolded, she hung her head, but she did feel something she never felt before. Between her legs, she felt something growing, and a quick look under her covers revealed a sight Emerald never thought she’d see. Between her legs was a large brown cock, one that was definitely the size of an Ursa Major. She gasped, and as Cinder continued to yell at her, her new appendage only grew in size. Feeling ecstacy running through her body as her hate boner grew, Emerald’s brows began to furrow. She was tired of being scolded and scorned by Cinder when all she did was love and support the woman. Well, she was done submitting to the Fall Maiden. Today, was going to be her day!

 

Throwing off the covers to reveal her naked lower waist, Emerald hopped to her feet, surprising Cinder. While Cinder tried to find words to express her surprise, the green haired illusionist made towards her. Before Cinder could do anything, Emerald was upon her, using newfound strength to rip Cinder’s scarlet red dress right off of her, throwing it to the ground. Emerald stopped to ogle at Cinder’s perfect naked body, her nose beginning to bleed slightly. She then grabbed the Fall Maiden and threw her onto the bed. Whatever had happened to her sure made her strong, and she was going to need that strength to go through with her plan.

Cinder landed on her stomach, with her ass raised in the air. She couldn’t believe this, Emerald of all people was overpowering her! She tried to get up, but Emerald forced Cinder back down onto the bed and licked her lips as she eyed Cinder’s beautiful holes. She had thought of this day ever since she met Cinder, and now here she was, right where she wanted to be. Two magnificent holes ripe for plundering, she wasn’t sure which one to fuck first. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be destroying first, but she settled on which one to start with. She was going to test out that wonderful pussy!

“Hope you’re ready for the fucking of your life!” Emerald stated as she positioned her cock right up with Cinder’s cunt. “I’ve been waiting years to do this to you, and now that I’ve got the chance, you can bet that I’m not going to be gentle!”

And with that, Emerald slammed her hips forward, burying her cock into Cinder’s pussy. A low moan left Cinder’s lips as her admittedly soaking pussy became home to Emerald’s new thick cock. That thick dick reamed her pussy and travelled deep into her little love tunnel, stretching her out ever so slightly. Cinder bit down on her lip and slowly began to absentmindedly move her hips in coordination with Emerald’s thrusts. Speaking of, the illusionist was adjusting to her new cock greatly, using it to fuck Cinder with all her might. Her red eyes were locked on the image of her cock traveling in and out of her lover, and she was enjoying every moment of it. However, it wasn’t long before things got even more strange.

Slowly but surely, Emerald felt her cock begin to grow larger. And not in a boner type of way, but it felt like her cock was literally expanding. Cinder felt this too, the woman letting out a loud, drawn out moan as she felt her insides desperately stretch to try and fit the ever growing dick inside. But despite her unknown cock expansion, Emerald bit her lip and continued fucking Cinder raw, not even noticing how huge her new balls were growing as well. And as Emerald would soon find out, bigger balls meant a whole lot more cum.

When Emerald’s cock finally stopped growing, she found she had already smashed her way into Cinder’s baby chamber. The feeling of being so deep in Cinder pushed Emerald, and it was then that her huge cock let loose. Cum sprayed from the tip of her cock with the pressure of a fire hydrant. The hot cum hit Cinder like a punch to the womb, making her let out a scream in pleasure. Emerald sunk her fingers into Cinder’s hips, hilting herself in Cinder and unleashing her massive load into her savior. Minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen, and then finally after thirty whole minutes of nonstop cumming, Emerald finally began panting and slowly dragged her cum stained cock out of Cinder’s destroyed twat.

The poor Fall Maiden’s stomach had been inflated to the size of a woman who was pregnant at least ten times over. Her eye was twitching and her pussy was still leaking insane amounts of Emerald’s potent and warm cum. While Cinder breathed heavily and tried to recollect herself, Emerald felt a sort of frenzy overcome her. She stared at Cinder’s tight little asshole, the tiny hole almost looking like it was staring back at her. It was then that Emerald decided she wasn’t satisfied with just fucking Cinder’s cunt.

Approaching her lover from behind, Emerald gave Cinder’s ass a hard slap, one that left a glowing red hand print on the woman’s pale ass. She then grabbed the two mounds of flesh and spread them apart, giving her even more access to the woman’s backdoor. Cinder felt this and knew what Emerald was thinking. However, the Maiden was too cum drunk and weak to do anything to stop her former underling. She had no choice but to accept the inevitable ass fucking that was coming her way.

Emerald wasted no time this time around, and excitedly positioned her now humongous cock up to Cinder’s asshole, poking and prodding it before slamming her hips forward. A high pitched scream left the poor Maiden’s throat as her previously tight asshole was split apart by the massive, brown cock spearing inside of her guts. Scream after scream was torn from Cinder as Emerald claimed her ass as her own, spearing her large dick deep inside her boss.

It became immediately apparent that Cinder’s pussy was nothing compared to her ass. This hole was far more tighter and her walls squeezed down hard as Emerald’s inhuman cock reshaped her asshole to fit it. Cinder’s fingers were digging into the bed she was leaned over as her asshole was stretched and fucked to a point of no return. Emerald was determined to make sure that Cinder’s backdoor was going to be molded to the shape of her extremely sized cock. Emerald was stretching Cinder’s ass more than Salem could dream of doing with both of her thorned cocks!

“E-Emerald… please…” moaned out Cinder, slowly losing her voice from all her screams. Emerald ignored Cinder’s pleas, smirking as she grabbed the Maiden’s arms and used them as leverage to bury her dick deeper into her thoroughly destroyed asshole.

It didn’t take too long for Emerald to cum again, the tight asshole getting more and more loose as the fucking continued. Emerald delivered a final slap to Cinder’s ass as she screamed out in pleasure, her virile nut shot from the tip of her giant cock and deep into Cinder’s guts. Once again, Cinder felt her stomach expand even more as she was pumped full of cum. This time it traveled through her body, filling up her stomach before constantly rising. Cinder was beginning to feel like she was drowning in cum when she felt her cheeks begin to swell up, and soon, her mouth burst open. A tsunami of cum erupted from her mouth, the spunk traveling from her ass, right out of her slutty little mouth.

It shot out of her mouth, making Cinder look more like a glorified cum fountain than a threatening Fall Maiden. The sight made Emerald moan and cum even harder, just loving the sight of Cinder throwing up all the cum she was currently still pumping into her.

Another thirty minutes of Emerald cumming into Cinder passed before the green haired thief tore her cock free from Cinder’s poor little hole. It was now a gaping mess with cum flowing out of it like a waterfall of semen. Emerald once again smirked to herself as she eyed her lover with a great amount of joy. There she was, the powerful Cinder Fall reduced to nothing but a fuck puppet for her ginormous fuck-stick. The sight almost turned her on more than actually fucking the woman.

Still, Emerald’s cock was still just as hard as it was when it began, so Emerald took her massive beast in both hands and began stroking it up and down to the sight of Cinder leaking cum from every orifice. She began to pick up the pace, jerking her cock faster and faster as she bit her lip in pleasure. A heat was building up in her stomach, her red eyes glued to twitching, cum stained Cinder. Her hands moved faster, the speed she used to masturbate was almost otherworldly. However, it soon all came to its culmination as Emerald felt herself just about to cum.

Before she did, an idea entered Emerald’s head. She grabbed Cinder and turned her around so that her face was facing her cock. Then, right as she came, she took her cock in her hands and pointed it at Cinder’s face. The cum rocketed out of Emerald’s and stuck Cinder’s face, immediately coating her in the potent nut that burst out of the massive cock. Cinder was given a face mask of cum that hit her like a punch, the spunk caking up on her face and completely submerging it. As Emerald kept cumming, it soon began to overwhelm Cinder, moving from her face to covering her stomach, arms, legs, and soon, her entire body.

When Emerald finished, Cinder was barely able to be seen due to her being submerged in a large puddle of cum. Breathing heavily, Emerald watched as her cock began to shrink back to a normal size before eventually, disappearing entirely and being traded out back to her pussy. Almost said that she had lost her cock, Emerald didn’t even realize she had covered the entire floor in her cum.

Before Emerald or Cinder could say anything, a door creaking was heard. Emerald’s red eyes quickly snapped up and looked to the door, revealing Mercedes Black. The silver haired mercenary eyed the scenario, looking around the room with a look of confusion and horror.

Mercedes looked to Cinder, who was still submerged in Emerald’s nut batter, and Emerald, who was standing above her, naked from the waist down. Emerald’s face went red as a large smirk came to Mercedes face.

“Sorry you two, guess I’ll leave you to it.”


End file.
